


Through Rain and Song

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guitars, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A personalized fic for a friend named Peyton.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Through Rain and Song

Peyton stared out the window as she waited for Spencer to return home from work. Apparently, it had been a boring day, so he wouldn’t be long, but a storm was rolling in and she found herself inspired, so she grabbed her guitar and sat by the window, watching as the sky darkened and brought some much-needed rain down to the ground. 

Closing her eyes, she began to pick at the strings, fiddling with a couple of different arrangements that she had come up with recently. As the notes seemed to flow from her brain through her fingers and onto the strings, she opened her mouth and allowed the words to flow just the same.

Meanwhile, Spencer walked up the stairs, shaking the umbrella off and watching as the rain water dripped up the steps behind him. When he got to this floor, he heard a sweet voice, slightly gravelly, yet melodic and smiled. It was his Peyton. She must’ve felt inspired today, so she was sitting in the middle of the living room and singing. 

He put the key into the lock, careful not to make to much noise. Hearing her sing was a gift, so when she started he never wanted her to stop. Peyton’s voice washed over him as he entered and leaned up against the wall. Though chilled from the rain, her voice quickly warmed him. When he went to move to grab something, the floor creaked and she stopped. “When did you get home?” she asked.

“A couple minutes ago,” he said with a scrunched up smile. “I just wanted to listen to you so I didn’t say anything. Feeling inspired today?”

She nodded sleepily and got up, placing the guitar on the chair where she’d been sitting before crossing the room and walking into her boyfriend’s arms. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve only been gone for eight hours,” he giggled. 

Peyton looked up and shrugged. “I still missed you…did you bring any work home?”

“No,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Not tonight.” His hand snaked into hers as he led her toward the couch, sitting down before bringing her into his lap. When she found a comfortable spot, she cradled her head into his neck and pressed kisses to the soft, cool skin. “I might melt right here if you keep doing that,” he muttered. 

“Is that supposed to deter me?” Peyton picked up the pace, placing kisses along his collarbone and chin before her lips met his. The rain continued its assault on the window as she continued her sweet assault, her tongue jutting out just slightly to wash his lower lip. Gently she took the sensitive skin between her teeth and pulled, feeling his body melt into hers as she arched her body into his. Spencer’s hands ghosted underneath her shirt against her skin, slowly lifting the material until it was high enough for him to remove, which he could barely do with the love bites she was leaving behind his ear. 

With the combination of the steady rain and the woman in front of him, Spencer found that everything else faded to the background. “Should we go inside?”

She murmured against him, giggling as he wrapped both arms around her and walked with her inside, gently lowering her into the fluffy blue comforter and kissing down her torso. He stopped just above the waistband of her pajama pants, teasing the patch of skin with small licks and kisses. Her stuttering breaths turned more desperate and wanting as her hips bucked upward. The motion made him laugh against her skin, which only made her want more. As he pulled down her pants and underwear, she reached behind herself and unlatched the hooks on her bra. She was well aware that she was now completely naked while he was still fully clothed, but she didn’t care. She loved being vulnerable to him - only him. “I want you,” Peyton breathed, “Please.”

Spencer pressed his lips to her inner thigh as she ran her fingers through his slightly dampened hair. When her breath caught in her throat, he found himself looking up and watching as the blush played across her face, but her sex beckoned to him, so he returned his attention to her and ran his tongue up the length of her. “Oh my god,” she moaned. She moved her hips downward toward his mouth and he lapped at her with greedy joy, leaving her a near shaking mess before pulling away and divesting himself of his clothes.

After he pulled off his pants and basically tripped into bed, causing Peyton to cackle, she brought his face to hers and took his lips in a heated kiss that silently said how much she needed him. Reaching over, he pulled a condom out of the desk and placed it over his length before positioning himself at her entrance. “I need you.” 

His eyes never left hers as he pushed inside of her, reveling in the feel of her hands grasping at the skin on his back and coaxing him further. When they’d first started dating, this kind of intimacy had been much more infrequent, but he found himself needing to watch as she lost herself for many months now. “I love you,” he said, slowly but consistently thrusting into her slick heat. Over and over again, she tightened around his length and when she felt herself getting closer, she slid her hands up his back and over his shoulder blades coming to rest on the back of his neck. 

“Please, take me,” she breathed. As she opened her legs wider to take him in, he grasped the side of her head and took her lips in a passionate kiss, moaning into her mouth when she finally came around him, allowing him to follow shortly after. “Oh fuck, Spence,” she laughed. His low giggle rumbled through her body, bringing goosebumps down upon her skin like the rain that was still coming down outside.

“Would you sing for me again?” he asked after a few moments. He’d interrupted her before, and he wanted to see how the song was going to end. 

She looked down to where his head was resting on her chest, her soft smile driving him wild all over again. “You really want me to?”

When he shook his head, she pushed them both up and grabbed a silk bathrobe, pulling it tightly around her frame and returning to the chair where the guitar still lay. Spencer followed suit, slightly oversized pants hanging limply from his lithe hips, and sat down on the couch across from her, closing his eyes as the dulcet sounds of her voice washed over him once more.


End file.
